bigbrotherhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3 - Alice
Production Big Brother Hell 3: Alice is the third season in the online competition series BBHell. Two previous players of the game: Blake and Madison. Will all be joining Simon as the new production team. This season is going to be completely revamped as the game is going to be hosted over Proboards instead of Tumblr. New competitions, new hosts, new abilities for viewers, a completely new game. Applications were released March 20th and the game began May 1st. The link for the proboards will be found here The Facebook page will be found here Hosts Twists *Night One Every player had to nominate one player for eviction. If you got two nominations you are nominated. VETO was a forced veto with no renom. Everyone else voted out one of the final nominees. *Divisions The game of Big Brother is being distorted. Throughout the game the players will be divided up into new groups. If someone wins HOH in your group you are granted immunity for the round. The first Division was 3 teams of 5 *Jabberwock Nominations Jabberwock nominations are nominations that are killer. The player nominated by a jabberwock nomination cannot be saved with veto. Jabberwock nominations can nominate your own teams if that's the desire. They will be able to be found throughout the game. They must be played RIGHT when it's found. *Jabberwock Eviction Round 5, whoever won the HOH competition would have to nominate two people for eviction RIGHT AWAY. They would be the final nominees. Houseguests Houseguest Information Episode Guide Episode Episode Title Said by evictees Eliminated Vote Place 1 "To be honest. I don't give a shit about seeing you here" Gerardo 8 - 3 - 2 1st Eliminted Day 1 "I like reading books and people" Roy 8 - 5 2nd Eliminted Day 7 "Sorry I took a nap killer headache and overslept. Did I get kicked out :(" Jeffy Expelled 3rd Eliminted Day 8 2 'Talking to half of these people is like talking to a brick wall" Darrel 8 - 1 - 0 4th Eliminted Day 14 3 "Bye stupid fucktard have fun with your shitty ass boring game" Corey Expelled 5th Eliminted Day 21 "Casue all she is an alcoholic. She is a problem but to herself." Sigler 4 - 4 + HOH 6th Eliminted Day 21 "Look at this... Am I really that nice of a person? No. I'm a fucking bitch, im a fucking cunt and these people act like im nice. " Shelby 4 - 3 7th Eliminted Day 22 4 "Dear 6 pound 8 ounce baby Jesus please keep us in the game please... PLEASE " Jess 4 - 2 8th Eliminted 1st Juror Day 28 "LOL! I actually learned how to do a death drop last summer so i can do that on the first day of school. I practiced every day gave myself a concussion or 2, got knocked out once cause i hit the wall. Dannys 5 - 0 9th Eliminted 2nd Juror Day 29 5 "Oh there he goes and hangs up. What a fucking pussy I swear to god." Alex 4 - 0 10th Eliminted 3rd Juror Day 30 "SIMON NOT ENOUGH TIME TO GET WEAVE DONE" Zach 2 - 1 11th Eliminted 4th Juror Day 36 "His bus is like a wagon... It doesn't hurt" Jamie 2 - 0 12th Eliminted 5th Juror Day 36 6 "We used the fuck out of him. Like a tampon." Britti 1 13th Eliminted 6th Juror Day 39 7 "TBA" TBA 1 14th Eliminted 7th Juror Day 42 Finale "My parents are sleeping I cant talk loud *makes a 15 minute inaduble confessional* " Kiersten 4 - 2 Runner Up Day 43 "TBA" Gaston Winner Day 43 Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="20" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Gaston | Gerardo | Gerardo | Roy | Darrel | Jess | | Jess | | | Zach | Jamie | | | colspan="2" |- | align="left" | Kiersten | Gerardo | Gerardo | Roy | Darrel | Sigler | Shelby | Jess | Dannys | Alex | Zach | Jamie | Britti | | colspan="2" |- | align="left" | Jay | Gerardo | Gerardo | Roy | Darrel | Sigler | Gaston | | Dannys | Alex | | | Alex | colspan="1" | | colspan="1" |- | align="left" | Britti | Gerardo | Gerardo | Roy | | Jess | Shelby | Jess | Dannys | Alex | Jay | | | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Jamie | Dannys | Gerardo | | Darrel | Jess | Shelby | | Dannys | Alex | | | colspan="2" | | colspan="1" |- | align="left" | Zach | Dannys | Gerardo | Roy | | Jess | Shelby | Jess | Dannys | | | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Alex | Gerardo | Gerardo | Roy | Darrel | | Gaston | Jay | | | colspan="4" | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Dannys | Gerardo | | Jeffy | Zach | Sigler | | Jay | | colspan="5" | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Jess | Shelby | Dannys | Jeffy | | | Gaston | | colspan="6" | colspan="2" |- | align="left" | Shelby | Dannys | Jeffy | Jeffy | Darrel | Sigler | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Sigler | Dannys | Jeffy | Roy | Darrel | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Corey | Dannys | Gerardo | Roy | Darrel | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Darrel | Shelby | Dannys | Jeffy | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Jeffy | colspan="2" | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Roy | Dannys | Jeffy | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Gerardo | Zach | | colspan="13" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="11" |} Game History Round 1A Round 1B Round 2 Round 3A Round 3B Round 4A Round 4B Round 5A Round 5B Round 5C Round 6 Round 7 Finale Videos I'll add them when im not lazy Trivia *First season to have a 16 person cast *First season to have an even amount of girls:guys by any point. Also the first season a female made the finals *This season was moved over to be hosted over Proboards instead of Tumblr. *First season to have a girl/guy ratio. At final 4. *First season that Blake, and Madison have hosted *Dannys Is the only houseguest that wasnt evicted with 8,4,2,or 1 votes to evict